Swings and Songs: Part 1
by SyrinxCarter
Summary: Chris and Darren have to talk after last weeks "incident"


"And cut!" Ryan called out. "That's a wrap guys, good work" He called out to the Warblers as they climbed off the stage. Chris quickly disappeared and slipped into his dressing room before anyone had the chance to say anything about the scene they just shot. He shut the door quickly and turned around to face his room, he and Darren had to shoot another kissing scene today and ever since the "incident" they had been avoiding each other. He walked up to his desk sitting in the corner and saw that there was a sticky note stuck to the side of his mirror.

_Chris,_

_I want to talk about what happened last week. We can't continue like this, meet me after we wrap up today?_

_I'll be at the park down the road from your place._

_-Darren_

Chris sighed and re-read the message. He supposed that he should go and see what Darren wanted to talk about, clear the air at least. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:17, almost 40 minutes left until they were officially finished. He got changed out of his warbler costume and into some jeans and a grey shirt, pulling a sweater over the top. Chris grabbed his Chewbacca backpack and slung it over his shoulder walking towards the door. Once outside he made a direct path for his car, once there he knew that he had at least half an hour to think about what he was going to say to Darren when they met up later.

He arrived at the park 20 minutes before he was meant to, so he decided to go and sway on the swing until Darren arrived. He had barely sat down when the swing next to him rustled and he looked over to see Darren sitting there in his warbler pants and a yellow singlet with a knitted sweater pulled over the top, wearing his trade mark pink sunnies of course.

"Chris, I'm glad you came" Darren started "I didn't think you were going to show up, we really need to talk about what happened last week."

"Yes, I know, I won't tell anyone about it. Don't worry." Chris started but a soft look from Darren stopped him there.

"It's not that! The opposite actually. I haven't had the easiest few months…"

"What do you mean? I mean, I know filming is tough but you seem to be dealing with that OK…." Chris said unsteadily.

"I…I don't…It's just so hard!" Darren said with frustration.

"Darren, just say it, you know I won't say tell anyone or judge…"

"I just, I. I think I might be gay." He said, tears starting to stream down his face.

"What made you think that? Screwing me last week?" Chris said with a little humor.

"No. Well, yes, but it was before that. I have been thinking this ever since I started, but I just don't know. It's hard. I don't know how you do it Chris. You're always so strong and confident with who you are." He said, with a small smile.

"Oh Darren! What? Are you sure? I mean, it's not something to just say" Chris said with astonishment.

"No, I'm not sure. But I am sure that I have feelings for you, I always have. Ever since I started and we did _Teenage Dream_ that wasn't Blaine, that was me." He said.

"Come here Darren" Chris said getting out of his swing and stumbling over to Darren who accepted the hug, tears slowing now.

Chris broke the hug and moved back to his swing where he sat down and slung his arm around the chain as he looked at Darren. He was always so gay, yet had that element of straightness that Chris always took to be a sign to back off, but here was the man whom he had feelings for telling him that he had feelings for him to. What was he going to do?

"I know what you need" Chris said getting up and moving over to grab Darren's hand. "Come on, follow me." He said dragging him to his car.

They arrived at the video shop within 10 minutes and Chris walked in and went straight to the back corner where they kept "_those" _videos.

"Chris, I really don't think this will help" Darren said awkwardly. Chris let out a small laugh.

"You obviously don't come here then, where do you get your movies from?" Chris asked him without any hint of shame.

"Um. I go to the video shop but I never rent these movies" Darren said turning slightly red.

"What?" Chris said then he looked at the section they were in and let out a laugh. "Oh Darren! You don't think I would rent these movies do you! Gosh no! They keep the cheesy, out of date musicals right next to them" He said indicating a shelf full of older, less well done musicals and laughed.

"Oh, OK. That makes me feel better" Darren said with a sigh. "For a moment I thought you were going to make me watch porn" He said going pink again.

"Ew. No, those videos are just demeaning." He said picking off 3 or 4 of the battered DVD cases and marching back towards the clerk who was giving them strange looks. Chris placed the musicals on the bench and the clerk's expression immediately softened as she pulled out the right disks. They collected the movies and left the store to make their way back to Chris' apartment.

Chris popped the first musical into the player and sat back on the couch, he and Darren were at opposite ends. Darren was sitting straight with his feet flat on the floor which Chris curled his feet up next to him and relaxed his head on the arm rest. The opening credits came on and Chris started humming along to the tune while Darren sat there rigid the entire time. They got about 40 minutes into the movie when Chris, finally over the fact that Darren had not moved yet, paused it and turned to him to ask him what was wrong.

"It's just. It was here. Right here." He said pointing out a stain on the arm rest that Chris couldn't get out and now blamed on a cup of tea. "Where it first really happened. I just, can't sit here knowing that this is where it happened." He said.

Chris, who was over the situation by now just leaned over and took Darren's hand and with a smile told him they could switch seats if he liked. Darren chuckled and said that it was fine. He got up and went to the bathroom down the hall while Chris played the movie again and curled back up in his old spot. When Darren came back he stood behind Chris and watched him watch the movie, his eyelids slowly drooping.

He moved around the couch and sat on one of the recliners adjacent to where he was before. He watched as Chris slowly fell asleep and then turned his attention back to the end of the musical. He shut the TV off and moved into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He came back into the lounge to hear Chris start to softly snore, he smiled and placed the glass on the coffee table and as he got back up he moved over to where Chris was snuggled up and kissed him on the head. When he pulled back he whispered.

"Why don't we go, only somewhere we know…" And with a sigh he stood up again. Darren moved to the door and slowly pulled it open so he didn't wake up Chris who was still sleeping on the couch. He pulled it shut just as Chris's eyes fluttered open.

"Darren?" He asked getting up with a stretch. Chris walked around the house quickly noticing that Darren had left, but he didn't know how long ago. He finally walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea and start getting something ready for dinner when he noticed another sticky note stuck to his fridge door.

But love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.

See you tomorrow

-Darren.

End Of Chapter: Part 2 Coming Soon.


End file.
